Green Arrow and Spider-Man in London (Far From Home)
by HeroWitch
Summary: (Far From Home with the Arrowverse Universe, following my stories) Peter comes to Oliver Queen for help in solving a problem on his Earth, and also help him advance in his career as an Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, you've been waiting for all ... Spider-Man Far From Home with the Arrowverse universe. It follows my stories Supergirl/Avengers Ragnarok, Infinity War and Endgame.**

**I allowed myself to put Green Arrow, because I enjoyed his interactions with Peter in Infinity War.**

**Enjoy reading, hoping that you will like this story.**

**It's been a year since Stan Lee left us. Rest in peace, creator of the Marvel superheroes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Earth – 1; Star City**

In the middle of the night, on the waterfront docks in Star City, a man near the water received an arrow in his chest. He collapsed to the floor, groaning in pain. The other four men rushed forward, unsheathing their weapons, but in turn received arrows at them.

Green Arrow landed on the quay, with his grappling arrow, and fought with bare hands the last men who were dragging on the docks.

The city of Star City resumed its normal course since "The Blip". Green Arrow had returned to his hometown with his entire Team. The last criminals who had taken control of life in their absence were dissolved. There remained some like Ricardo Diaz who persisted.

Green Arrow was about to leave when a vortex came out of nowhere. It was an interdimensional breach. The Star City's archer drew his bow and prepared an arrow… when Spider-Man's figure landed right in front of him, much to his surprise.

"Holy crap!"

The young superhero removed his mask, revealing the face of Peter Parker, and stood before the archer, who was surprised at his arrival.

"The Multiverse is really incredible," Peter enthused. "I didn't want to believe Fury when he said you came from another Earth… You, and Supergirl… The Multiverse, seriously, I thought that was just theoretical. That completely changes how we understand the initial singularity. We're talking about, an eternal inflation system. And how does that even work with all the quantum... it's amazing!"

"Peter, what are you doing on my Earth?" got impatient Green Arrow.

"Uh… sorry… Green Arrow… Mr. Queen… or…" stammered the young man.

"Call me Oliver!"

"Okay, but it's still cool… The Earths… The parallel dimensions…"

"Peter, if you came to my Earth, it probably isn't to give me a science class," insisted the archer, who was exasperated.

"Right, sorry, I needed to talk to a friend, and as Mr. Stark is gone... I immediately thought of you." replied the young Avenger.

"Okay, what's going on?"

* * *

Shortly after, both had isolated themselves from the docks, and then the superhero from another Earth was telling Oliver about his troubles. Peter Parker was going on a school trip to Europe with his class, when he met a creature from another universe called Elemental ravaging Venice, before a certain Quentin Beck rescued everyone and defeated the monster. Then came the arrival of Nick Fury who asked Spider-Man to help him fight the other Elementals.

Oliver listened attentively, before retorting:

"That's very interesting, but I still don't understand why you come to see me."

"Well, Fury wants me to go to Prague to fight the Elemental Fire, the worst of all, according to Beck. That I help them defeat him. But it's not for me, all that…"Peter replied.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"All this is a plan for high-level superheroes, and that's not my case. Me, I'm just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

For the first time, Green Arrow smiles at the boy.

"You are much more than a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, Peter. And that, I know it. Since I've been wearing this hood, not once, I've met someone like you. You're strong, smart and brave."

"Brave?" exclaimed the young man. "Are you joking?"

"I'm not joking."

"Why do you say that?"

"Let me ask you a question. When we were on Titan, do you remember what I told you when you were getting dusty?"

Peter nodded, answering:

"You told me that I had fought well."

"And I meant that. I thought you were going to die, and I wanted you to know it before disappearing. You really impressed me, Peter. I saw you fighting a Great Titan, with your strength of character, and you never gave up. I only had my bow and my arrows, and I knew that I had no chance of defeating Thanos, and you, you didn't give up, not all, you fought the evil. And that's what gave me courage."

"I don't pretend to know you, but you have more experience than me."

Oliver looked down at his bow.

"You know, Peter, I'm not an Avenger. I'm not Hawkeye, I have nothing to do with the heroes of your Earth. If I became Green Arrow, it was for obscure reasons. Formerly, a long time ago in another life, I was a rich playboy, selfish, rotten spoiled, who struck paparazzi… And one day, I survived a sinking in the sea, and I found myself on an island, where I had to learn to survive… My experience on this island made me what I became today, and I did things, made choices that I regret today. I haven't always made the right decisions. I lost loved ones… my parents… my best friend… one of my Team… and when I met the Avengers on your Earth, it inspired me to become better. I have been trying to be since our fight with Thanos, but I know that I could never become a hero like Iron Man. I would always remain the dark masked vigilante."

Oliver noticed that Peter looked sad all of a sudden.

"I miss Tony Stark," he said with grief. "Iron-Man… I miss him… I wish he's here…"

The archer nodded understandingly.

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one. And… I too would like him to be here. Iron Man has changed my life."

Peter began to shake with sadness.

"Everywhere I go... I see his face. And... in my Earth, the whole world is asking who is gonna be the next Iron Man? I don't know if that's me, Oliver. I'm not Iron Man. I'm not…"

Oliver put his hands on the young man's shoulders, answering:

"You're right, Peter, You're not Iron Man. And no one will be able to replace the hero Tony. Not even me. And if I can tell you something… Even if you're not Tony, you're an Avenger. Not like Iron Man, Captain America or even Thor or Hulk, but you're an Avenger. You are Spider-Man. You can be a model for others, that I could never become. You can watch over your Earth, like a guardian angel. You can save lives with your spiderwebs. Show the people of your Earth, the hero I saw on Titan. When we met, I had doubts about you, with your young age, and then… you proved to me that I was wrong about you, as I was wrong about Tony. Because I didn't know what being an Avenger really meant. Whatever enemy you face in Prague, you'll got this. Because I have faith in you. Just as Tony had faith in you, otherwise he would never have made you an Avenger."

Oliver then took the device to size, and activated it, creating a portal to another dimension.

"Now, run, Peter, run."

Peter nodded to his friend.

"Thank you, Oliver."

He took back his mask and disappeared into the gate, under the glance of Green Arrow.

"Good luck, Spider-Man!"

* * *

**That's for this first chapter. In the next, Oliver will be involved in the Far From Home events. In this chapter, I wanted to show Oliver's feelings at Endgame events. In Spider-Man's movie, Peter is affected by Tony's sacrifice, and I wanted that sacrifice to have an impact on Oliver's life. I'm sorry I did not put it enough in the Endgame story. That's why I'm happy to be able to do it with Far From Home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone ! Thank you for the welcome you gave to this new story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Good reading**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

**Earth – 1; Star city**

In his bunker, Oliver was practicing archery. He had just arrested dangerous criminals in the city center. Things seemed to return to calm.

When a new interdimensional breach came out of nowhere inside his lair, and the shape of Peter Parker emerged from it. Oliver noticed that the young man was injured in the face.

"Peter?" he said in shock.

The young Avenger was completely agitated and seemed tormented.

"Oliver… I need your help. I need a hero that I can trust… I really messed up… Beck wasn't my friend… I was wrong about him… My friends are in danger… He'll kill them…"

Gently, Oliver put his hands on the young man's shoulders urging him to calm down.

"Peter! Peter! Relax, relax! Calm down!"

Peter immediately stopped shouting and calmed down immediately.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't shout."

"It's okay," assured him the archer of Earth – 1 with a reassuring smile. "Now, you're going to talk to me very calmly and tell me what's wrong."

And Peter then told him his whole story. Quentin Beck wasn't a hero from another dimension, that the threat of the Elementals was only a fictional scenario, that Beck used drones with advanced projectors to simulate the attacks of the Elementals. And Peter had given him his glasses with an artificial intelligence called EDITH that could command a large quantity of orbital weapons. Beck, having understood that the young man had discovered him, had trapped Peter so that he would reveal the names of his friends who might be aware of his plans. And now he was going to kill them.

"I gave him the only thing Stark left for me, and now Beck is going to kill my friends!" if he cried. "How could I trust such an impostor? I thought he was my friend."

Very calm and serene, Oliver put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You're not the first one to do that. I know what it's like to be betrayed by someone you think know. I know very well the betrayal. It is very painful."

"You told me I could be a guardian angel, and there I gave my enemy a weapon he can use to kill innocent people," Peter said. "I messed up!"

"Peter, the most important thing isn't what you did or what you didn't do," Oliver replied, still in a calm voice. "It's what do you want to do now? You're alone. Beck will continue to manipulate everyone on your Earth and will kill your friends. So the question is: what do you want to do?"

Finally, Peter took a long breath and suddenly stood up.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Good answer," replied the archer with an encouraging smile.

"And I would need Green Arrow. I want to have a real hero by my side, not an impostor like Beck."

Oliver stood up and took his bow.

"I can promise you that Quentin Beck will find out that Green Arrow is really real."

* * *

**Earth ****of the avengers**

Oliver, after wearing his Green Arrow suit, joined Peter on board the Quinjet, led by Happy, Tony Stark's friend and chief security officer of Stark Industries. All discussed the process to be followed.

"What is your plan?" asked the archer of Earth – 1.

"Right, um... I can't call my friends because he's tracking their phones..." explained Peter, before asking Happy. "Give me your phone."

Immediately, the latter passed him. Peter then asked him for the password.

"Password," replied Happy.

"No, what _is _your password?" said the young man.

"Password," repeated Happy. "The word. Spell it out, password."

"You're the head of security and your password is 'password'?"said Peter intrigued.

"Yeah, I don't feel good about it either." retorted the embarrassed man.

Oliver looked at him with a confused look.

"Weird Earth!" Replied he.

Peter pulled out an app from the phone, and discovered Flash Thompson's video vlog showing him London. His friends were therefore in England.

"London," murmured Oliver. "I never thought I would visit the Queen of England in another universe."

When Happy went to the Quinjet controls, Peter stopped him.

"Wait, I need a suit!"

Happy turned and walked forward, pressing a few buttons on the ceiling. Behind Peter and Oliver, a compartment opened.

"I'm impressed," Oliver said, looking at the other side of the device.

Peter turned to the compartment and headed for him. Another small compartment opened as Peter looked at him. A small metal cushion descended from part of the ceiling and he put his hand on it. Bluish lights appeared before him.

Amazed, Oliver looked at the compartment.

"It would be very useful to me this technology in my bunker," he commented.

"Okay, um... bring up everything you have on Spider-Man," Peter replied.

Immediately, Spider-Man holograms appeared in different costumes. And Peter chooses which one suited him best.

"Peter takes care of the suit, I take care of the music," said Happy, taking control of the Quinjet.

Immediately, the song Back in Black from AC / DC resounds inside the device.

"Oh, I love Led Zeppelin!" replied the young man.

* * *

Further on, Nick Fury was in the middle of a discussion with Maria Hill, when the latter revealed an alert on her phone.

"Nick... satellites are picking up an E.M. pulse."

"I thought it was over," said Fury.

"It's the biggest one yet."

"Where?"

"London."

* * *

And precisely, in London, at the station, Peter's team of American students arrived in England.

"Okay guys, the company set up a city tour, and then we'll grab a bite, then head to the airport." announced Mr. Harrington, one of their teachers.

The whole group was greeted by the driver of an imperial bus who turned out to be Quentin Beck's accomplice.

* * *

From a tower, Nick Fury had a view of the city of London, when Mysterio, dressed in his long cape and his one-way helmet in the shape of an aquarium for fish, came towards him while flying in front of the window.

"I got here as fast as I could. I did a full perimeter sweep. Nothing."

"Damn it," grunted the black man.

On a screen, Maria Hill announced:

"Pulse is spiking."

"I'll take another look, "said Mysterio, flying away, flying in the sky.

"Soon as you see something, report," replied Fury. "You're all we got, Beck."

In reality, Quentin Beck was over the bridge of Tower Bridge, and who controlled a hologram of Mysterio.

"This is what I fear. May God help us, Fury," he replied, communicating with his interlocutor. "God help us all. (Then he ended the call and spoke to his cronies.) Okay, people, no Avengers coming. We're good to go. William, launch the drones."

Immediately, the Stark Industries satellite released hundreds of drones. Beck, with the help of EDITH glasses, targeted Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Peter's friends.

Far from suspecting the deception, Fury still had a view of London when he received a call on his phone. It was Happy.

"Happy here. Happy Hogan here."

"I know who you are," replied Fury somberly. "What do you want?"

"Oh, great. Mr. Stark was going through his belongings, apparently he owes a surfboard that you left behind."said Happy. "People over there said they didn't think that Nick Fury's a surfer. The guy says, appearances can be deceiving."

"It's not mine. And don't ever call this number again." growled the black man, hanging up.

* * *

Further on, the Quinjet de Happy flew over the Dorset coast. Peter was preparing his new suit, while Oliver was preparing his arsenal to face the threat over London. Happy came to see them.

"Okay, Fury's got the coded message. Your friends are at the Tower Bridge." he announced.

"That's certainly where Beck must be too," said Oliver. "It's the best place in London to bring up your fictional show."

"I'm gonna go scoop the kids," added Happy.

"Perfect, Spider-Man and I are taking care of Beck," Oliver said.

"I'm almost done," announced Peter. (Then, he gave Happy a pendant.) "Before you go… If something happens to me, could you please give this to MJ?"

"It will be useless, Peter, you will give her to yourself," said Oliver, putting on his hood. "You're an Avenger. Together we will beat Mysterio and we got this. Failure is not an option."

Peter sighed admiringly.

"It's very motivating," replied Peter.

"Without bragging, I'm pretty good at it," replied the archer.

"And what is your plan?" asked Happy.

"Peter, we're on your Earth and you're the genius, what's your plan?" asked Green Arrow.

"The Elemental is just a holographic projection," said the young man. "All we have to do is enter this illusion and be able to destroy it. Afterwards, find him, and he's just a guy, so I can take EDITH right back."

"Very simple as a plan, I approve," replied the superhero of Earth – 1, shaking his head with a smile.

* * *

On the Tower Bridge, the driver of the imperial bus had abandoned the students before a gigantic monster rose from the water and made the whole bridge tremble. People left their vehicles while the group of students left the bus to get out of the bridge. As panic reigned on deck, the frightening face of a monster arose through a multitude of tornadoes and fire.

"Now that is an Avengers-level threat." exclaimed Beck, proud of his plan.

Then Beck launched the Mystério hologram attacking the fictional monster. The students cheered the hero, without suspecting the deception.

Among the students were MJ and Ned, Peter's two friends. If Mysterio knew these two were aware of Beck's sham, they were in danger.

"You should get somewhere safe, Fury!" Beck said over the phone, pretending to be worried. "I don't see this ending well."

"I appreciate your concern," replied Fury calmly. "But I never leave my men behind."

* * *

Finally, the Quinjet arrived in London and headed for the "monster" that threatened Tower Bridge. Spider-Man was glued to the device from the side.

"Comms check," launched Happy who piloted the machine. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," said Spider-Man in a brand new suit.

"I like the new suit," replied the security chief.

"Me too," added Green Arrow.

"Thank you," added Spider-Man.

Then they looked at the huge monster tornado in the distance.

"Wow!" exclaimed Happy. "You sure that's not real?"

"Yeah, except it's just a hundred times bigger than I expected," replied the young Avenger.

Even Green Arrow was stunned by what he had before his eyes through the Quinjet windshield.

"I must admit that for an illusion, it is really very successful," he commented. "Quentin Beck has really done a big job to make this real. And you say that people call him Mysterio and they believe him he's a hero? A name like that makes it more super-villain than superhero, from my point of view."

"I'm agreed," replied Spider-Man, still hanging on the machine.

"Still the play?" Happy asked as they approached Tower Bridge.

"Yes, we need to get high enough so that it doesn't see us coming." explained the Avenger.

"Copy," replied the pilot as he mounted the flying device.

Green Arrow prepared his parachute while staring at the fictional monster in front of him.

"How's the parachute going, Oliver? No need for a web?" asked the young man.

"That's okay, I could be discreet. Beck won't see me go down", assured the archer. "Discreet entrances, I'm very good at that!"

"Hey, Happy!" added Peter.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We need to have a serious conversation about you and my aunt…"

Spider-Man immediately dropped into the void. Green Arrow opened the Quinjet door and hastened to jump into the void, just above the unreal monster.

The archer, falling into the void, joined Spider-Man, and the two of them deployed their parachutes.

* * *

In the tower of SHIELD Fury asked for news of Mystério.

"Beck, report!"

The impostor, using the script of one of his accomplices, repeated the dialogue word for word, trying to deceive everyone.

Fury looked intrigued, and turned to Hill. Beck's speech was not very convincing.

"See, now that's some bullshit!"

"Is that… ?"exclaimed the young woman, looking out the window.

Fury turned to the outside and saw in the distance Spider-Man and Green Arrow falling from the sky towards the so-called monster.

"Be ready for anything!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Spider-Man began to float straight towards the "monster" while being carried away by the gusts of wind. Green Arrow dropped his parachute and landed on top of the monster, passing through… to land on a drone. All that made up the interior of the fictional "monster" were hundreds of drones projecting images, creating the illusion of the Elemental.

"Seen like that, it's not real!" Green Arrow commented, gazing at the drones around him.

He saw Spider-Man swinging from drone to drone, sticking spider web to them. The Archer of Earth – 1 hastened to place a small metallic sphere on the drone where it was, and jumped on another nearby and did the same thing.

"What are these spheres?" said Spider-Man.

"A gift from Curtis," said Green Arrow, placing another sphere on a drone. "He's not Tony Stark, but he is also a genius."

On Tower Bridge, Beck noticed that his drones were defective.

"William, I've got drones breaking formation." he said by communication.

"Maybe they hit a flock of birds or something. You're fine,"explained his accomplice.

"Well, I wanna see what's happening there. I'm taking manual control."

He used a camera on one of the drones and could see Spider-Man creating a spider web with his drones.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he growled.

Then he saw Green Arrow jumped from drones to drones, each time placing a small metallic sphere. Beck looked at the archer with a confused look.

"Who hell is this guy in green?" marveled there.

Spider-Man and Green Arrow were standing on a drone below the others. The young Avenger used a weapon in his costume bypassing the drones glued to the canvas, destroying the drones, while the archer pressed a button on his outfit, thus activating the spheres which deactivated the drones, making it disappear somewhat illusion.

"It works!"exclaimed Spider-Man.

"Well done, and well done to Curtis!" added Green Arrow, satisfied.

* * *

In front of the tower window, Nick Fury could see a drone appear from nowhere.

"You got me?" he asked in a calm voice.

Immediately, Maria Hill, placed on the roof of the tower, fired with a rocket launcher, reducing the device to ashes in front of Fury.

"I gotcha," replied the young woman.

* * *

Beck could see that his "monster" was starting to disappear.

"Boss, the illusion is coming apart," William announced by communication. "Some of the drones are no longer responding. They seem to be neutralized by some weird technology."

* * *

For their part, Spider-Man and Green Arrow saw Quentin Beck above the Tower Bridge, controlling all the drones.

"I've got Beck," Spider-Man announced.

"Me too," replied the archer of Earth - 1.

The two immediately joined their enemy, one with his web, the other with his grapple arrows. It was to end the show.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody. And here is a new chapter for this weekend.**

**Good reading.**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

"EDITH, give me some protection," Beck ordered, seeing Spider-Man and Green Arrow moving towards him, leaping on drones.

Immediately, other drones attacked the heroes. Spider-Man crashed into one and fell to the ground on the Tower Bridge. Green Arrow fired a grapple arrow and narrowly avoided several drones, clinging to a wall.

"Peter, are you alright?" he said by communication.

"I got this," replied the young Avenger, getting up.

* * *

The illusion of the Elemental continued to disappear. Beck then ordered:

"Kill it. Just kill the illusion."

"No. I'm not gonna kill it. They'll see you." replied William by communication.

"**They'll see what I****want them to see!**"thundered Beck.

* * *

Immediately, the illusion completely disappeared, giving way to several hundred drones floating around the Tower Bridge.

Fortunately, Happy had found traces of Peter's friends. As he was about to get them into the Quinjet, a drone destroyed the device. Immediately Happy took them to the Tower.

"Happy, is everything fine?"Green Arrow asked by communication, still climbing the wall of the Tower Bridge.

"Yeah, I've got the kids, but we're chased by a drone," replied the security chief.

"Right, take shelter quickly, we're taking care of Beck."

* * *

"EDITH targets Spider-Man and the guy disguised as Robin Hood," Beck ordered.

"_**Copy**_," was the response of artificial intelligence.

* * *

The Archer of Earth – 1 managed to hoist himself onto the bridge when a dozen drones targeted him. Immediately, he drew his bow and shot several arrows destroying the flying machines. But other devices arrived on him. He could never bring them all down. Beck had to be neutralized.

Green Arrow ran to take refuge inside the bridge and arrived straight on Mysterio. He aimed his bow at him.

"Quentin Beck, you have failed this city!"

Immediately, the impostor turned around and faced the archer with suspicion.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not an Avenger!" Replied he.

"Neither do you," thundered Green Arrow. "Unlike you, I'm not trying to pretend to be a hero."

"So why are you here?"

"Because a hero needed me. A real hero you have manipulated, a hero whose friends you target."

"I created Mysterio to give the world someone to believe in. Mysterio is the truth."

Green Arrow grinned.

"Mysterio is just a fake! You are only a liar, an impostor and a murderer!"

Beck sneered.

"You really think you can stop me with your arrows in your quiver? I've control over several hundred drones that I can send to kill you in no time."

Green Arrow then threatened Mysterio with an arrow with his bow.

"I'll give you one last chance. Deactivate your drones or you will find out what it's like to be one of my targets. And I swear you that my arrows are very real."

Far from feeling threatened, Beck just sneered.

"I've no doubt about it. But you still have to touch me."

The archer shot an arrow… which passed through Beck's body. Immediately, Mysterio disappeared, and the decor changed around Oliver. He was in complete darkness when several dozen Mysterios appeared around him, attacking him from all sides. Green Arrow might shoot arrows, it was useless, they only touched the void.

"I'm everywhere! Your arrows won't touch me!"

The false Mysterios disappeared. Green Arrow lowered his bow and looked around with determination.

"I'll stop you, Beck. That's not your illusions that will protect you from me. It takes more than that to impress me."

The archer inhaled and started to run, avoiding surprise drone attacks. At full speed, he fired one or two arrows which destroyed the flying devices.

Then he found himself surrounded by several Mysterios who formed a circle around him.

"Where am I? Try to find me…" said Beck's sweet voice.

Green Arrow wasn't going to play his game. Forcing the fight with illusions would bring him to nothing. He just stood there.

"People consider Mysterio as a hero," said the archer. "If you really are, then come face me. Don't hide behind your illusions and fight me! If you don't, then in addition to being a manipulative liar, you are a coward too!"

Green Arrow heard a groan and immediately a Mysterio rushed straight at him. The archer hit him with his fist and felt a face touch it. It was the real Beck. The two men clashed in close combat. Beck didn't have the advantage over Earth's archer – 1. He shouted:

"**EDITH kills this guy in Robin Hood! Kill him, protect me!**"

"_**Copy,**_" said EDITH

The other Mysterios immediately spouted green rays. The archer dodged them and shot several arrows at them, causing drones to materialize. The decor changed and Green Arrow then found the bridge. He shot several explosive arrows on drones, then he walked towards Mystério which was on the ground, crawling.

"I met the Avengers," he explained. "And you hasn't close to them."

Then Spider-Man arrived at that time.

"I'm here, I was delayed!" He announced.

Immediately, Mysterio materialized in Green Arrow. The young Avenger then discovered two identical Green Arrow. One who was standing, the other on the ground.

"Spiderman!"

"Spiderman!"

"Oh-oh, we have a problem!" Spider-Man exclaimed when he saw the two Green Arrow in front of him who were trying to reach him.

"Peter, it's me! "said one of the archers.

"No, it's me, he is Mysterio," replied the other who was on the ground.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Happy new year! ****We are getting closer to the end of this story.**

**Good reading**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

Spider-Man was facing two Green Arrows, one of which was standing, the other on the ground. So who was the real one in between.

"Spider-Man, I'm here, it's me," intervened the archer on the ground.

"Spider-Man, remember what I told you," cried the other archer who was standing.

Immediately, the young superhero replied:

"Lian Yu."

"What?" exclaimed the Green Arrow on the ground, with a confused look.

Instantly, Peter threw him some webs, but only encountered the void, because the image of Green Arrow had just disappeared.

The real Green Arrow gave him a satisfied look.

"Well done, kid!"

"Only the real Green Arrow could understand what Lian Yu meant," said Spider-Man.

Earlier, Oliver had told Peter, in the event that the boy was faced with an illusion of Green Arrow, that he pronounced the name of Lian Yu.

"Well done guys, but I have contingencies," echoed the voice of Mysterio.

Raising their heads, Spider-Man and Green Arrow discovered Quentin Beck several meters away from them, with a huge drone that fired at them.

The two heroes dodged the near misses.

Spider-Man stood up, helping Green Arrow, and faced his enemy.

"Give me the glasses!" thundered the young hero.

Beck then took out a pair of glasses and brandished them in front of him.

"You want these? Come and get them!"

Several other drones arrived around Mysterio, and the scenery changed, plunging Spider-Man and Green Arrow into darkness.

"I told you, Beck, it's not your illusions that will protect you from us," Green Arrow said.

Spider-Man inhaled and launched. He relied on his spider instinct to spot the invisible drones and destroy them. The Archer of Earth – 1 took the opportunity to shoot his arrows on the flying machines, while driving straight ahead.

Then the illusion collapsed and they returned to the Tower Bridge walkway.

Stunned, Beck watched his drones on his remote-controlled arm.

"Why aren't these drones firing?"

"_**You're in the strike zone. The chance of getting hit… **_"said EDITH's voice

"No, **FIRE **all the drones, now! **KILL SPIDER-MAN AND THE GUY IN ROBIN WOOD! RIGHT NOW!**"

The drones fired on the two heroes. Spider-Man used the carcass of a drone to protect itself from fire. Green Arrow took refuge behind him, while aiming with his arrows.

"Turn off your drones immediately, Beck, otherwise you'll die!" thundered the archer.

But Beck was determined to fire on the heroes. Spider-Man pushed the carcass back onto a drone, and pushed another which shot Beck.

Green Arrow destroyed the last drones with its explosive arrows.

Spider-Man ran towards Beck who was on the ground, his stomach riddled with bullets. He took off his mask, addressing his enemy.

"Beck, you lied to me! I trusted you!"

"I know, and that's the most disappointing part," Beck retorted, moaning in pain."You're a good person, Peter, such a weakness… (He pulled out the glasses and handed them to Peter.) Stark was right… You do deserve that…"

Green Arrow, who had missed nothing of the scene, alerted the young hero:

"Peter, look out, it's a trap…"

Immediately, Peter grabbed an invisible hand that fired on a window of the bridge. A Quentin Beck with a gun had just materialized, while the Beck on the ground disappeared. Peter had his opponent drop the weapon.

"You can't trick me anymore!" he retorted.

At full speed, Peter grabbed the glasses and put them on his face.

"EDITH turn off the drones!" He yelled.

"_**Biometric scan complete," **_said artificial intelligence. "_**Welcome back**__**, Peter. **__**Shall I execute all **__**cancellation protocols?**_"

"Do it! Execute them all," replied the young man.

"_**Confirmed.**_"

Shortly after, all the drones surrounding Tower Bridge dispersed and returned to the sky.

"Good job, Spider-Man," said Green Arrow, satisfied.

And he moved closer to Beck, who was on the ground, his body dying.

"Spider-Man is a real hero, not an impostor like you. He's a good person, and he's not weak whatever you think."

"How could you do all of this?" replied Peter.

In his breath, Beck replied:

"You'll see, Peter. People tend to believe. And nowadays, they'll believe anything."

And he died. Peter had EDITH verify if what he saw was real. Oliver came to put his hand on Beck's neck. He confirmed:

"He's dead, and it's not an illusion. You've nothing to blame yourself for, Peter. He killed himself when he ordered his drones to shoot us."

* * *

Later, Spider-Man walked across the Tower Bridge between the abandoned cars, when MJ came up to him. At her sight, the girl rushed into his arms.

All their friends were safe.

Green Arrow came towards them.

"Who is he? said MJ, seeing the archer arrive.

"It's Green Arrow, a friend from another Earth, I'll explain," Peter announced. "Green Arrow, this is MJ."

"Nice to meet you," greeted the archer.

"Nice to meet you too," replied MJ.

"He may not be a hero on his Earth, but for me, he is one. Green Arrow is a real hero."

"Thank you, Peter," said the archer of Earth – 1, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder. "And you too are a real hero. You are one for me. Never forget what I told you."

The young man nodded.

Then Green Arrow left them both in love, to go find Happy.

* * *

Further on, the security chief was on the phone with Peter's aunt. After finding Peter's friends, he must have escaped deadly drones, until Peter turn off them.

The archer went to see him to congratulate him, then saw a black man arrive with a left eye patch, followed by a woman. Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Oliver had already seen them during Tony Stark's funeral. Immediately, Happy ended his communication.

"Wow, I'm glad you're alive," he rejoices. "I guess the coded message worked."

"Appearances can be deceiving." said Fury. "I'm surprised you didn't just wink in the camera."

"It worked," replied Happy.

"Only because I had serious doubts about Beck from the beginning."

"Not true. He had zero doubts," said Hill.

Then Fury turned to Green Arrow.

"So it's you, the Green Arrow of Earth – 1?"

"Nick Fury, I presume," said the archer. "I saw you at Tony's funeral."

"Do you know where is Parker?"

"He's with a girl," replied Happy, naturally.

"And in your place, I would leave him alone," added Green Arrow in a firm voice. "Because he just faced Beck and a hundred killer drones. He needs a vacation. And if you turn him around, I'll shoot one of my arrows at the only eye you have left."

Fury giggled.

"That's funny!"

"No, I'm serious, Fury. I don't utter threats lightly."

The one-eyed man became serious again.

"Watch out, Queen. I know where you live. As well as your friends Barry Allen and Kara Danvers."

Green Arrow grinned before retorting:

"The next time you meet a guy who pretends to be a hero from another world, try to find out more about him before trusting him. Any impostor could make fun of you."

"And Parker will call you," added Happy.

"He'll ca… ?" exclaimed Fury.

He looked at Happy and Green Arrow who remained neutral, then laughed.

"Okay, that's great... (And he became serious again threatening Happy.) Or it's your ass. And don't even think about ghosting me."

And he walked away with Maria Hill, under the amused looks of Happy and Green Arrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Another little last chapter after this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Peter had just returned to the United States with all his class – and also with the hand of MJ. Oliver had returned with them, wanting to prevent the young man from being harassed again by Nick Fury. He had been impressed by the prowess of Spider-Man in London, and had proven that he was worthy of being an Avenger.

After his friends reunited with their families, Oliver dragged Peter aside.

"Before returning to Earth – 1, I wanted to tell you… that I'm so proud of you," he said. "And even Tony would have been proud."

"Thank you, and for you, I was serious when I said that I considered Green Arrow a hero," added Peter. "You may not be an Avenger, but you are a hero."

Oliver giggled in amusement.

"Thank you. Anyway, Tony, the other Avengers and you, you really inspired me. I strive to be better. When I started wearing this hoodie, it was just me and my personal goal. I told you, I have a dark past… until I met Barry… who is Flash on his Earth, after there was Supergirl… and then the Avengers on this Earth. I don't think of becoming an Avenger, but I hope to become something other than a masked vigilante."

"It was you who told me to believe in myself, because I could be a guardian angel," retorted Peter. "Maybe you should follow your own advice."

"Yes, you're right," Oliver agreed, nodding.

And they left the airport. Peter found his aunt talking to a security guard about his badly parked car. Then she found her nephew, hugging him.

"Oh, do you remember Oliver Queen?"said Peter. (Addressing Oliver.) "It's my aunt May."

"Hello, madam," replied Oliver, shaking hands with his friend's aunt. "I remember you."

"We saw each other at Tony Stark's funeral," said May.

"Indeed, you can be proud of your nephew," replied Oliver. "He's truly amazing."

"Thank you," May replied with a smile (Then she addressed Peter.) "Where are your bags? Oh, right. They got blown up."

Oliver was amused, then he whispered in Peter's ear:

"Tell me, is there really something between your aunt and Happy?"

"That's what I will find out later," replied the young man.

Then he shook his friend's hand from another Earth.

"Thanks for everything, Green Arrow."

"It was a pleasure… Peter Parker," Oliver replied, shaking his hand. "Never forget what I told you. And keep doing good in your city."

"You can do the same on your Earth," said Peter.

"Maybe, yes, we'll see. Good luck, kid."

Then the two parted. Oliver went to a quiet corner, out of sight, then took out the extrapolator which brought him back to Earth – 1.

* * *

**End for the moment.**

**Until I see what the MCU has decided for Spider-Man, I'm pausing this story for now.**


End file.
